


Hit That

by TheIttyBitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Kiss, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Dean, Kissing, M/M, Naive Castiel, Ravenclaw Castiel, Slytherin Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIttyBitty/pseuds/TheIttyBitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel introduces Castiel to a cute Hufflepuff boy named Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit That

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you spot any mistakes!
> 
> My tumblr is [here](http://frecklesandmisterblueeyes.tumblr.com/)

Castiel ambles slowly along the corridor toward the library. He’s got his Charms book open in one hand, eying a certain passage he’s having trouble with, and he’s twirling his wand absently in the other, letting out a steady stream of unheeded bubbles.

  
He is, in fact, so absorbed in his reading that he nearly walks directly into someone. He looks up just in time though, and comes face to face with his brother, Gabriel.

  
"Cas!" Gabriel says happily. "We were just talking about you!"

  
Castiel blinks, only just now registering that there is a person standing next to his brother. It’s a boy, a little taller than Gabriel. He’s got dark blond hair and green eyes and a face covered in freckles. He’s cute.

  
He’s standing there, smiling gently and looking vaguely amused. The most baffling thing, though, is that he’s wearing a tie with the yellow and black stripes of Hufflepuff. While that in itself isn’t terribly strange, Castiel can’t help but wonder what he’s doing with Gabriel, a Slytherin. But, he reminds himself, he shouldn’t be prejudiced against houses. Gabriel is good at making friends, wherever they come from.

  
"Why were you talking about me?" Castiel asks curiously.

   
” _Well,_ " says Gabriel, with a twinkle in his eye. "remember over Christmas break when you and I got drunk on Firewhiskey and you started crying and you said you were afraid that no one would ever want to kiss you?"

   
Heat floods Castiel’s face. His grip on his charms book is vise like and his knuckles are turning white. He’s going to _kill_ Gabriel.

   
"Vaguely." He growls through clenched teeth.

   
The Hufflepuff raises his eyebrows. “I didn’t know Ravenclaws got drunk.” He says in a rich, deep voice.

   
Gabriel snorts. “Cas does. He’s not gonna be making Prefect anytime soon.”

   
If possible, Castiel flushes deeper. He wants to crawl under a rock and hide. “What’s your point, Gabriel?” He asks, tightly.

   
"My point! Right!" Gabriel says excitedly. "I’m gonna solve your problem! Dean here is in need of some money. _You_ are in need of some mackin’. I feel like we could work something out here.”

   
” _Dude!_ " Dean exclaims, turning to Gabriel. "I don’t just make out with random people for money."

   
"Yeah, Gabriel!" Castiel seethes. "And! _And!_ It’s none of your business!”

   
Gabriel frowns and opens his mouth, to say something rude no doubt, but then a shriek echos down the hall. Gabriel’s eyes widen comically and he’s off down the hall in a dead sprint before either of the other boys can say a thing.

   
"Later!" He yells over his shoulder, and he’s gone.

   
"That’s… probably not good." Castiel says. He jerks his his head toward a nearby corridor. "We’d better go."

   
Dean follows him down the corridor, he keeps shooting him sideways glances.

   
"Do I have have something on my face?" Castiel asks finally.

   
"Ah, no." Dean replies. "Just, you know. I said I don’t make out with random people for money, but you’re pretty cute." He clears his throat. "I’d, uh, I’d totally be up for making out with you if you just wanna, you know," he shrugs. "make out."

   
Castiel stops walking. “You want to make out? With me?”

   
"It’s just an idea." Dean grins at him.

   
Castiel has done a lot of dumb things, but this doesn’t feel like one of them. He thinks for a second, chewing on his bottom lip. “Yeah, okay.”

   
Dean’s smile widens. “Come on!” He says, grabbing Castiel’s wrist and pulling him along.

-o-So that’s how he ends up in a secret passageway behind a tapestry on the fourth floor with a _very_ attractive Hufflepuff leaning in close to him.

 

 It’s dark, the only light is what leaks in around the edges of the tapestry. Castiel sets his wand and his book down gently on the floor. He isn’t sure where this passageway leads, but that’s not really important now because as soon as he straightens back up Dean is right there in his space. He crowds Castiel back against the wall and leans close.

   
"Still want to?" He asks.

   
Castiel nods vigorously. “Yes.”

   
In the dark, he can barely make out Dean’s smile as he leans forward and presses their lips together.

   
The first touch is chaste, dry, tentative. It’s barely a kiss at all, really. Dean ghosts his lips over Castiel’s, finding the shape of him. Then he presses a little harder, and Castiel parts his lips. Dean takes the smaller boy’s lower lip between his own and sucks it gently into his mouth, running his tongue over it.

   
Castiel let’s out a little moan, and starts to kiss back in earnest. Dean’s lips are soft and full and he finds himself with the urge to bite them, just a little. He does, and is rewarded with a small groan from Dean.

   
The taller boy pulls back a little, it’s hard to tell, but it looks like he’s smiling.

   
"You’re kinda feisty, huh?" He says teasingly.

   
Castiel doesn’t answer. He reaches up to grab handfuls of Dean’s hair and pull him back down. Already he’s found that he _really_ likes kissing, and he’ll be damned if he’s going to stop now. Dean, thankfully, doesn’t seem to mind. He snakes his hands into Castiel’s robes to grip the boy’s hips tightly and press himself closer.

 

Their teeth clash a little, but it’s okay because then Dean’s tongue is in his mouth and that’s not something he ever thought he’d like but, surprisingly, he really _really_ does. He’s pulling Dean’s hair, making the boy growl, and Dean’s arms are wrapping all the way around his waist to pull him as close as he can possibly get.

 

Then Dean is kissing his cheek, his jaw. Castiel gasps as Dean presses kisses behind his ear and down his neck. It feels… very _very_ good. It feels like every nerve ending in his body is buzzing.

 

There’s a lot going on. He’s feeling _so much,_ so it’s a few seconds before he realizes that Dean is sucking on his neck. And, really, he’s not sure if that’s _supposed_ to be hot or not, but _wow_ it is.

 

Despite his best efforts, a whimper slips out of his mouth. Dean hums against his neck.

 

Dean continues to press hot, wet kisses up and down his neck for a few minutes before Castiel decides that they’d better stop.

 

He brings his hands down and presses at Dean’s shoulders. Dean pulls back.

 

"What’s up?" He asks breathlessly.

 

Castiel is dizzy and breathless and embarrassingly hard, so he’s not as eloquent as he’d like. “Um, we, uh, we s-should stop.” He manages.

 

"Why?" Dean asks, and he sounds genuinely confused.

 

Castiel wipes the back of his hand across his mouth to try and dry it as well as buy himself some time, because he’s going to sound like an absolute idiot saying this out loud. “Well, just, kissing you is really nice. Like, _really nice_.”

 

Even in the dim light Castiel can see Dean’s eyebrows furrow. “I don’t get it.” he says.

 

Castiel sighs. “It’s, uh, a little too nice.” He doesn’t even have to see Dean to know that the other boy still isn’t following. He rolls his eyes and decided to just lay it all out. “I don’t want to come in my pants in the middle of the day, Dean.”

 

He can almost _feel_ Dean catch on. “Oh!” he says, surprised. Then “ _Oh_.” another time, this time he sounds pleased. His hands are still on Castiel’s hips and his thumbs are rubbing little circles against his skin. “So… I’m a pretty good kisser, then?”

 

Castiel rolls his eyes again and leans his head back against the wall, he’s smiling though. “Yes, I suppose you are.”

 

"Cool." Dean says, and he leans forward touch his forehead to Castiel’s.

They stand there for a minute longer before Castiel huffs a laugh. “I have to _go_ , Dean.”

 

"Oh, right." He slowly drops his arms and steps back.

 

Castiel gathers his book and wand and the two of them slip back out into the hall, trying to look nonchalant. Dean looks even better now than he did earlier, Castiel notices. His cheeks are flushed pink, his hair is a fantastic mess, his tie is crooked, and his lips are wet and swollen.

 

They walk down the hallway together. When they get to the end, Dean stops. “Hey,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck. “you wanna, you know, do this again?”

 

Castiel leans forward and straightens Dean’s tie, when he leans back he finds the boy watching him raptly. “I would like that.” he says.

 

Dean grins and looks down, it’s a gesture that almost seems bashful. “Awesome.”

 

"I’ll see you later, Dean." Castiel says, turning in the direction of the Ravenclaw tower.

 

"Bye, Cas." He hears.

He smiles to himself. This seems like the beginning of something good. Or, at the very least, something fun.


End file.
